Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering control device.
Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-48034 discloses a technique for increasing a steering reaction force in the direction in which the lateral position of the vehicle moves away from the white line (travel path partition line) in commensurate proximity to the white line to suppress vehicle lane departure and assist the driving of a driver.